Sloan V
Sloan V was a massive urban planet with a city that sprawled the majority of the world's surface, aside from a few clearings and some extremely rare forests that were protected by environmental agencies. The world was a member of the Galactic Republic and remained under Republic control throughout the Clone Wars. Following the Galactic Empire's rise to power, Sloan V was placed under a heavy occupation force. History Criminal Activity Due to Sloan V's sheer size and the ineptitude of it's planetary government -which consisted of several countries prior to the Ruusan Reformation-, the criminal element was capable of operating on-world and getting away with numerous crimes. Terrorist groups and cults also had bases of operations on the planet. The Hutt Cartel never gained much infamy on Sloan V due the planet's criminal underground being fortified by a number of cartels and syndicates which included the Tiscali Cartel. Sloan V became a place for criminals to flee to for the purpose of escaping the wrath of the Hutts. Separatist Riots and Government Corruption Two years before the Clone Wars broke out, a pro-Separatist faction began acting out on the planet, resulting in several riots. Simultaneously, it was revealed that Sloan V's headship had embezzled and misused government credits, and an election was held less than one week later. The new government not only fully supported the Republic and Jedi Order, but also welcomed the pro-Separatists and gave them permission to form a legitimate political party, along with a number of religious factions. These factions had views which were anywhere from moderate to extreme, but even extremist rhetoric was allowed so long as it did not break any laws. Sloan V's new government worked to better conditions for the population and established a firm set of laws and a competent police force. However, crime continued to exist on Sloan V and many citizens still lived in poverty. Clone Wars 104th Activities In 21 BBY, members of the 104th Battalion were deployed in an attempt to cull a cult that was kidnapping and beating children to death. An extensive search led to the destruction of numerous cult assets, and the cult's activities left the Republic spotlight for a full month before activities resurfaced. Task Force Sloan Republic High Command was disturbed when several platoons of clone troopers went missing in Sector Eight, which was located near the positioning of several secret high valued assets and structures. They dispatched a joint force consisting of personnel from Republic Intelligence and the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps to discover what happened to the troopers. The Republic troops discovered that the cult had resurfaced, using alien hounds to hunt down children so that they could sacrifice them. While they did not discover what happened to the troopers initially, they did eliminate a platoon worth of hostiles and save two children without suffering any casualties. As they awaited reinforcements, Sector Chief Sage and her staff went to work navigating and investigating scenes of crimes committed by members of the cult while supporting Grand Army elements battling gangsters in the area. They briefly assisted a pilot so that he could return to his ship, and staged an ambush against a cartel's droids alongside a Clone Commando. Sage's Entourage When a suffocating gas broke out in one area, Sage was responsible for turning it off before it doomed the lives of a team from the 41st Elite Corps and 104th Battalion who were battling some gangsters. Hunt for Flamerunner The Jedi High Council dispatched masters Zen'ak Venrend and Osh Edigh to locate and capture Shav-Wan Flamerunner, a Salemian arms dealer who had illegally sold weapons on peaceful worlds. The two Jedi learned that Shav-Wan was on the run from the Hutt Cartel and went to Sloan V where the Hutts lacked a strong presence. After a failed attempt to capture the Salemian at his favourite cantina, they disrupted his arms dealing operation in a condemned marketplace and captured him. Skirmish with Grievous While Sloan V was left out of direct fighting between Grand Army and CIS forces for a considerable length of time during the war, fighting did break out in nearby star systems. The cyborg General Grievous arrived on-world and began hunting for something, causing havoc in the process. Personnel from the Grand Army's 781st Legion were deployed. The ensuing engagement resulted in Grievous suffering heavy damage and escaping in his person. starfighter. Imperial Expansion Galactic Civil War The Wookie-Police Incident A Wookie was jumped by some gangsters and used his roar to scare them away. His roaring also frightened a number of nearby civilians. The police were called in to deal with a "rabid Wookie", and they beat him with stun sticks. New Republic Era Category:Planet Category:Sloan V Category:Urban Planet